


Anniversary

by Hekate1308



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: The trouble of planning – well, anything really, when Crowley was involved, was that Aziraphale was very aware that the demon actually didn’t like going out very much.Oh, he did like going out when it meant spending time with Aziraphale (and even back when he had not yet admitted to himself why this fact made him happy, he had acknowledged as much) but as in, actually going out, seeing people, eating – he wasn’t very interested in any of those things.And so, planning their first anniversary was something of a challenge.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let Good Omens' 30th anniversary go by without writing something fluffy. Enjoy!

The trouble of planning – well, anything really, when Crowley was involved, was that Aziraphale was very aware that the demon actually didn’t like going out very much.

Oh, he _did_ like going out when it meant spending time with Aziraphale (and even back when he had not yet admitted to himself why this fact made him happy, he had acknowledged as much) but as in, actually going out, seeing people, eating – he wasn’t very interested in any of those things.

Aziraphale should know. He’d spent the better part of a century wondering why Crowley wouldn’t show up spontaneously anymore, only to learn that he’d been asleep for most of it.

And so, planning their first anniversary was something of a challenge.

He tried reaching out to the human friends they’d made along the way as they had been trying (and failing) to advert the Apocalypse, but that didn’t help him much.

Newt simply shrugged (well, Aziraphale didn’t see him shrug, exactly. He’d called him from his new mobile phone – the phone that Crowley had absolutely insisted he get once they had talked about their feelings and his demon had moved in – but he could still tell. It was a shrugging kind of silence) and said, “Well, you know him better than anyone else, right? Anathema says your auras show you’ve been together for a very long time.”

He thought about explaining that no, indeed they had not, but felt that he probably wouldn’t understand. After all, he and the young witch had come together far more quickly than Crowley and Aziraphale.

Anathema, at least, was understanding. “Oh, so it’s a special anniversary!”

“Very special” he replied, blushing as he recalled that day at the Ritz, after which Crowley had insisted on accompanying him home, and… well… never truly left, if he was being honest.

“So, you want to spoil him a little… what does he like to do?”

Aziraphale, for all his love for the written word, didn’t always think things through, so his first reaction was, “Me.”

A pause.

Then, Anathema said lightly, “Well, that’s good to know –“ but before she could continue Aziraphale interrupted her with an explanation, his face practically glowing red at this point.

“Oh, my dear, I didn’t earn it like that – I mean – he’s – we go out, gut he mostly does it to please me and spend time with me, that’s what I wanted to say –“

“Oh, don’t worry, I understand perfectly” she all but sang, sounding rather pleased with herself. “So what’s the trouble with making sure you two are undisturbed for the day? It can’t be too difficult for you to arrange things.”

No, it wouldn’t be. He had rather a lot of practice with keeping people off his premises, after all. “But… that wouldn’t be very special, would it?”

“Aziraphale” she answered softly and earnestly, “It will be special because he will get to spend time with you. You don’t need anything else”.

He supposed that was true.

Still, he wanted to make absolutely sure.

Sadly, Madame Tracy wasn’t much of a help, either, mostly due to her young man.

“Just tell the southern pansy to cuddle up to his boyfriend.”

“Sh, love, we are talking –“

“What’s the trouble, they’ve been together forever anyway, haven’t they –“

Aziraphale resigned himself to making small talk then, although he couldn’t help but feel that Crowley would have got more out of it than he did, since Madame Tracy talked a lot about her garden and what plants she was planning to put there.

Maybe they should visit, one of tzetse days. They had been talking about getting a cottage, a little place for themselves, that wasn’t the bookshop and wasn’t Crowley’s flat, either, but something entirely of their own…

But that could wait. For now, he had to make sure Crowley had a wonderful day on their anniversary.

For all he knew, his dearest wasn’t even aware they had a reason to celebrate coming up. Crowley tended not to pay too much attention to calendars and clocks, rather focusing on people and the current trends – probably a reason he had been a bit better informed than Aziraphale about the state France had been in in the late eighteenth century.

Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t make sure they spent a cosy day in, as Anathema had suggested, and he bid Madame Tracy goodbye with a smile on his face.

Just as he hung up, Crowley came downstairs. “I woke up and you weren’t there, angel” he complained.

“Sorry, my dear, I got a bit peckish.”

He rolled his eyes – these days, when they were alone, he rarely, if ever, wore his sunglasses – and leaned down to steal a kiss. “Of course you did.”

Aziraphale beamed.

Life had indeed become rather wonderful in the last year.

* * *

Aziraphale had a plan. It was supposed to be a sunny day, which was extremely good news, since it meant he would easily induce Crowley to have a little bit of a cuddle and a nap on their sofa; and of course he still had a few bottles of that excellent Châteauneuf-du-Pape.

Yes, all ingredients for a most magnificent day were already in his possession. There was little else he had to plan.

Well, maybe one thing (he thought to himself, blushing once more) but that could wait until, the evening.

Nothing could go wrong.

Or so he had thought.

Aziraphale had rather gotten into the habit of sleeping over the last year, mostly because it was very pleasant to doze off with Crowley cuddled up to him, but he’d rarely, if ever, awoken alone in bed.

So he was rather confused when it happened on their anniversary, of all days.

He blinked, but there was still a distinct lack of demon in his bed, and so he got up and dressed himself with a wave of his hand (another slight lazy habit his dearest had tempted him into).

When he came down, he fond Crowley already dressed as well, and breakfast ready on the table. He kissed him good morning. “Oh, my dear, this looks positively scrumptious!”

He grinned. “Glad you like it, angel.”

As always, he pronounced the word as if Aziraphale was the only angel he knew, or at least the only one who counted, and it made his heart beat faster.

Oh, he’d even gotten some grapes. How _delightful_.

“So I thought” Crowley said as he was watching him eat (as usual, he’d only nibbled a bit at his own food and then proceeded to have coffee) “That we could go for a drive.”

It was an odd proposal; Crowley never just asked him out on a drive. Oh, now and then he liked to take one, but he knew what Aziraphale thought of his driving style, so he usually did so alone.

And on their anniversary, too – although, since he’d said nothing, the angel supposed he’d been right and he’d simply forgotten or never noticed. “Oh? How come?”

Crowley squirmed on his seat. “Just thought it’d be nice” he mumbled. “Packed a picnic and all.”

A picnic! Aziraphale couldn’t help but take his hand and kiss it, even if he was still trying to make their perfect day happen. “You really didn’t have to. We can go for a drive another day…”

“No, no, it’s perfect outside” Crowley insisted, looking rather surprisingly desperate.

“If you say so…” Aziraphale replied doubtfully. He couldn’t quite understand what made this weather so much better to drive in. They would, after all, be in the Bentley, wouldn’t they? So what difference did it make?

But Crowley had already jumped up, looking positively relieved.

Maybe he’d been cooped up with him for too long, Aziraphale thought with a pang. He was very aware that he was a rather… stationary creature, and that Crowley, when not asleep, was far more prone to move around and, for old times’ sake, cause a little mischief here and there – although he usually made sure no one got harmed.

Maybe he was bored. But surely, after all these centuries, he wouldn’t be bored after only one year with Aziraphale would he? And really, if he was, there was no reason to take him with him if he needed a break.

Yes, Crowley just wanted a bit of variety, he reasoned with himself, and so he got ready. Granted, his plans had rather sceptically failed, but if his beloved wanted to take him on a drive, he wouldn’t say no.

To his utter surprise, Crowley actually drove normally – that was to say, as a human would; and it certainly made him appreciate the Bentley more, even if it kept insisting that it should play _Somebody to Love_ over and over.

 _What if he wants to find someone else_ , Aziraphale suddenly thought. _What if he just wants to be nice about it?_ For Crowley _was_ rather nice, even if he didn’t want to admit it. _What if he’s trying to tell you that you should go your separate ways for a while? That’s what humans do in these situations, isn’t it – try to be kind about it?_

But then Crowley reached over and took his hand and he told himself that he was being ridiculous. All these millennia – he should really know the demon better by now.

They eventually came to a stop – they were somewhere in the country, even if Aziraphale wasn’t quite clear where. He’d been busy watching the sunlight play across Crowley’s features.

“Well then angel, ready for our picnic?”

“Of course, dear. You know I am very fond of picnics.”

He chuckled. “Very fond of eating, I’d say”. It was said without heat, however, and as he did so, he pulled him into his arms to nuzzle his cheek.

Aziraphale well knew that Crowley was fond of his softness so he simply smiled.

* * *

The picnic was rather wonderful. Crowley had packed all of Aziraphale’s favourite foods – well, maybe not all of them, but quite a few – and of course there was proper wine and desert and dear Lord, how he loved him.

He still didn’t quite understand why he’d been so insistent they have a picnic today and here of all places, but he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Crowley, on the other hand, seemed to grow more and more nervous as the take passed, and that in turn made Aziraphale’s suspicions from earlier return with a vengeance.

Certainly not. Certainly fate wouldn’t be so cruel to him as to have Crowley break up with him on their _anniversary_?

Finally, he got up. “Come on angel, there’s something I want you to see.”

He held out his hand and Aziraphale took it eagerly.

They strolled along the country when Crowley abruptly asked, “Do you know where we are?”

“I’m afraid not, dear. I was rather preoccupied during the drive.”

He flushed. “Oh, ssssssssssstop it.”

“Never, dear.”

“Angel” he groaned, but Aziraphale knew that he was secretly delighted. “Oh look at this” he suddenly added and he became aware they’d come to stand in front of a cottage.

And what a quaint cottage it was. Far enough away from the road as to not to hear the traffic all the time; and yet near enough that there’d be no problem going back to London for the weekend now and then; there was even a garden that he was certain they could make bigger…

It was absolutely perfect.

“Oh dear, look at this! Isn’t it sweet?”

Crowley was shuffling his feet, mumbling to himself.

“What was that?”

He raised his head and replied, “We’re in South Downs. This is our place.”

“Our – Crowley – did you?”

He looked down at his feet again. “Happy anniversary, angel.”

“Happy anniversary, dear. It’s absolutely perfect” he gushed.

And all this time he had believed Crowley wouldn’t notice.

He kissed his demon then, feeling happy and carefree and joyful, and knew with certainty that they would be more than cheerful in their own little place for centuries to come.


End file.
